


WHAT IS LOVE?

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR MY BBB XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT IS LOVE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SloppySnopp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppySnopp/gifts).



Asari, she was the worst among the worst. If you tell her you’re seeing someone, she’ll buy you a drink. If you tell her you have a girl or boyfriend waiting for you at home, she’ll already asked you to take her. If you proudly show off your wedding ring be you man or woman she’ll already have her hands on you, whether by force, alcohol or a silver tongue.

 

She loved everything yet hated more, she was nice to the kind and a fink to the mean, she’ll compliment your outfit while slowly planning how to strike…and strike to kill.

 

She was perfect.

 

Well…except for the part where she absolutely _HATED_ the Dragonborn, a woman who could sway any man yet picked few, who had laid with men she had called friends…companions. Trust and sex was not the life for Asari. You sleep with someone because you need to ease your stress or if you’re restless hell even if you want to just have a quicky before you kill them.

 

But love and… _trust?_

 

 

In fact the word ‘’make love’’ made her gag. It was a disgusting word, it meant nothing- it held no meaning! Sex isn’t love….love is-

 

“Sanna?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What is love to you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The word….love, what meaning does it have to you?”

 

“Uh…well it depends really, you can lover your family and friends then you can be _in_ love with someone”

 

_“You can be IN love with someone- PFFT!”_

 

“Now you’re talking out of your ass again”

 

“No I’m serious, I love many people…in fact most people in my life but there are few i am _in_ love with”

 

“Isn’t there only suppose to be one?”

 

“Says who?”

 

I smiled. She was a fool to many, cast one look at her and you’ll see nothing unusual. Look in to her dark orbs on the other hand…as she tells you her stories or quotes or even…ideas. And you’ll see a pure genius.

 

“I don’t know, no one I suppose, it might just be an old saying lost in history”

 

“Gods you sound like an old man”

 

“I guess, perhaps I have been a bit short sighted”

 

“Perhaps, or I’m just screwing with you so you’ll offer to buy the next round”

 

I smiled again, she always made me smile. The only person I’d find stupid enough to call…. _loved one._ I loved her be it an honoured or hated word. No matter how many times I looked at her with lust sprinting free in my gaze, how many times I’d smile at her, how many times I’d gently touch her hand…thigh…arm…neck…cheek IT DID NOT MATTER.

 

For she’d never be mine, mine to claim. She didn’t understand! Would she give herself to me I would…stop laying with others, she does not understand how much that means? The honour in those words alone. She was a fool! I hated her! She knew so much yet acknowledged so little!

 

I loved her, but love has no meaning to me.

 

I feel it yet I don’t.

 

When we walked the small village of Dragon bridge I smiled, I was happy listening to her stories or ideas on how to end this war if people just stopped acting like children! I was happy…until that god forsaken roar echoed in the skies. It dived, it was big and yellow and…scaly, I was scared, she could die. I took her hand told her to just run! She did not listen, never did.  

 

It roared at us again and dove for us, it spoke, I’m sure of it! Yet I understood nothing. She pushed me out of the way and shouted. The ground shook and the skies themselves bent to her will, she called for a red one, it helped her.

 

I cried, I knew I did. I couldn’t let her live! Gods why?! I pulled my dagger, she had to die. No other way, please forgive me! I screamed in agony, pain and anger as I ran at her, she would fall to my blade, I would hold her in my arms and sing her to Sovengard.

 

Only the red one heard me first, it growled…roared…snarled and shouted at me. I looked up and saw her dark orbs. One. Last. Time.

 

It fell on me, it was hot and it hurt, before the flames had even hit me it hurt. The look in her eyes, the heat from above my head, why her? She had to die! Why her?!

 

The flames sent me flying back, I rolled on the ground screaming, I could feel my skin melting, crispy. I wonder if it would taste good? I screamed louder but the heavens did not open for me.

 

I felt the pain go on and on, I heard her running towards me, I heard it land, I saw it land. It held her off of me, I screamed in pain and anger, let her hold me as I would have held her! But no, it bared its teeth at me as if it knew….as if it knew that I would bring her with me to the afterlife if I was given the chance.

 

She watched me, I burnt. She was sad, I knew it but felt noting beyond pain, I was not scared only angry. The red one looked down at me, it smiled, I knew it did. I hated it. It knew I did that as well. It grinned, I could feel it in my bones, it raised it’s head in the air, she screamed for it to stop, it grinned…smiles…smirked. It opened it’s maws and fire fell on me once again, I felt little of it though.

 

For now i lay dead.

\-----------------------

“Teldryn? You find anything?”

 

“Nah” he said and hid the journal in his armour

 

“Gods…Odahviing must’ve taken down at least three guards” she said with sadness in her tone.

 

“Had he taken none and simply just left many more would lay on these streets and you know it”

 

“I guess you’re right”

 

“I can’t believe, I talked to a guard yesterday when we lingered at the bar, he knew my name and asked me a strange question…”

 

“You mean like, WHAT IS LOVE?”

 

>;D


End file.
